


Patience

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, This is what happens when I start thinking too much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wishes he'd told Bart that he understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** [](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/)**museofspeed**  
**Claim:** Supporting Characters  
**Characters/Pairing:** Max, Bart  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Prompt:** 54\. Writer's Choice  
**Summary:** Max wishes he'd told Bart that he understood.  
**Author's Notes/Warnings:** This is what happens when I start thinking too much.

Bart was one of the most patient people in the world.

No one would ever believe it. Bart himself didn't believe it, but Max knew it was true. Bart's normal speed was fast. Seconds were like hours for him. A conversation could take the equivalent of days, and yet, Bart waited. He may have had trouble sitting still, but he could, for minutes at a time, and Max understood that it had, for Bart, been hours.

Max never told Bart that he understood him, that all the times he'd reminded him to be slow, he'd understood just how difficult it was, and knew that Bart was trying as hard as he could.

Now it was too late. While Bart was doing his best to be slow, Max had ended up having to leave him far too fast.

Max watched Bart from the speed force and wished he could help him. He thought of all the things he'd never told Bart and all the things he now couldn't tell him.

He could only hope that what he had taught Bart would be enough. And hope that Bart could continue to secretly be as patient as Max knew he'd have to be. 


End file.
